It's a Dog's World After All
by ForThisMoment
Summary: What if the characters of Twilight wern't humans and vampires but... DOGS? Meet Edward, a seemingly perfect Pit-Bull. And then there's Bella, a beautiful but abused Cocker Spaniel. Is puppy love for real? And what happens when they meet in the park?
1. Nightmares and Flashbacks

It's a Dog World After All

So, what if all of the Twilight characters weren't humans and vampires... but DOGS? Meet Edward, the seemingly perfect Pit–Bull. And then there's Bella, a beautiful but abused Cocker Spaniel. What happens when they meet at the dog park? Is puppy love for real? Dogward, all the way!

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"You're shiting me" I growled.

I buried my head deeper into my worn out sheepskin dog cover and signed. I could hear _everything_ and it sucked shit. Apparently, Rose and Emmett were having a certain _celebration _that I could hear, even from upstairs. I sighed, and wearily rose to my feet. The only thing that could be heard (besides Emmett's freaking howling) was my nails clacking on the new hardwood floor.

I wandered into the kitchen, and drank a few laps of water. We had just moved here last night from Alaska, to a new place called Forks. Peter and Charlotte couldn't stop blabbing about it, but at least it was a change of scenery. I wandered into the backyard, through the broken dog door (this time, it was Jasper fault) and jogged into the forest. It was... prettier than Alaska's forests. But then again, it was always so damn cold down there.

Pretty soon, I was flat out sprinting, dodging roots and trees. I slid to a stop after I reached the end of the border of trees. In front of me was a shit hole house, with paint peeling from the frame and the door barley on its hinges. With a look of slight disgust, I turned around and trotted back to our new home.

...

When I got back, Emmett and Rosalie seemed to have finally gone to bed. I took a deep breath, and softly padded down to my bed. On my way there, I saw Jasper and Alice snuggling on a heated dog bed. Alice was doing these soft snores and Jasper was passed out and taking up all the space in the bed. I passed them, and went on to my own fuck amazing bed. It was wrought iron, and one of the freaking best dog beds I had ever had. It was huge, too. It was strategically placed in the living room, and Jasper and Alice's dog bed was in the guest bedroom, while Rosalie's and Emmett's bed was in Peter and Charlotte's room. I climbed in it, circled three times, and waited for the nightmares to come.

_There was noise everywhere. Empty beer bottles were lying all around the place, people smoking and needles in people's arms. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing. My new 'handler' was leading me into an abandoned warehouse. I could hear the snarls of dogs, and the howls of pain and fear through the walls. I started to breathe heavily, adrenaline rushing through my system. I was the best of the best, and I knew it. My harness was pulled off, and I was just left with the heavy leash around my collar. I was placed in the circle, with people standing all around the circle made of wood. There was some shouting, but I blocked it out. All I could concentrate on was the dog across from me, shaking with anticipation of a fight. I snarled, and lunged at the dog. _

_I was ready to kill._

It happened every night. Same arena, different dog, same bloodshed. I won every fight though; I had the scars to prove it. I groaned as I stretched, flexing my sore muscles. I could hear Peter getting ready in the kitchen. I heard Emmett get up to, and he was soon stepping down the stairs heading towards me.

"Hey dude, what's up?" He sleepily said to me.

"Not much, just hoping for some breakfast soon." I groaned, stretching again. I woke up a little more, and Emmett's ears perked up when he heard a pan clank against the wooden table top.

"Score!" he exclaimed as he raced to the kitchen. I grinned, and sprinted to catch up with him. There was only a slight bug to that plan, though. In our old house, there was a lot of carpet covering the entire floor. Here, the majority of the floor was hardwood, which lead to Emmett and I colliding and racing back to our feet, trying to be the first one's in the kitchen. We arrived there just in time, both drooling and sitting simultaneously while panting in anticipation.

"Dude", Emmett whispered, "Don't tell Charlotte this, but Peter's a wayyyy better cook than her"

I had to nod in agreement, never taking my eyes of Peter. I shuddered at the remembrance when Charlotte attempted to cook us bacon. The main word here is _attempted_. I don't know how people mess up bacon, because it's good any which way. Raw, slightly cooked, fully cooked, or cold, it was still the best. Yet she still managed to mess it up. By the time Peter cooked the bacon, Jasper and Rosalie had joined us. We (and by we I mean Emmett, Jasper and I) were all devouring our breakfast of dog food and bacon. Alice finally appeared, hopping down the last step and barley able to make the height of the stairs with her tiny legs. She wined in annoyance.

"Guysssss" she whined out, "why didn't you wait for me?" She quickly ran over to her food bowl and started to stuff her face with bacon. I licked my muzzle with a satisfying feeling in my stomach. Ah, the wonders of being full.

**BPOV**

I whimpered as my stomach grumbled yet again from the lack of food. I dug through the garbage can, hoping that my scratching sounds of my nails wouldn't be heard throughout the house.

_Maybe they won't be angry,_ I thought as I fruitlessly tried to search for something. _Maybe there'll realize that I'm actually __**hungry**__ for once and would like some freakin food!_ I groaned as another wave of growls overcame my empty stomach. _Who am I kidding?_ I thought, giving up altogether. There nothing in this house! Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. There was some dog food in a cabinet... that was locked... that only James and Victoria could apparently have... I sniffed, trying to breathe out of my stuffed nose. I shivered. So, not only was I cold and hungry, but I was apparently sick to.

The joys of being Bella, I'm telling you.

All of a sudden, through the hazy fog of hunger, I realized what a mess I had made. The garbage can had been pushed down, wrappers and other various trashes had spilt all around the room.

Fear seized my heart. If my owners knew what I did...

_You are going to get the beating of your lifetime_, my not-so-nice voice inside me sneered._ Who are you going to blame it on, VICTORIA? _I started whimpering at the huge dilemma I had. I closed my eyes as another flashback overtook me to my past.

_I hadn't meant to upset them. Really, I hadn't. All I wanted was to go outside for a little bit. I didn't know that the screen door would break._

_Really._

_They didn't care though. He shouted mean words at me, and before I knew it a foot was solidly connecting with my soft upper body. I whimpered at the pain, and staggered to remain on my feet. All I could hear was shouting- and then James's name. No. No. No No No No No! He trotted in, looking pleased with himself. I tried to run, but my owner grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and through me against the wall. I lay in a crumpled heap, knowing that trying to run away wouldn't work._

_He shouted at me, then called James's name and pointed to me. Blood rushed to my ears as I saw the evil glint in James eyes as he gleefully carried out his master's command. He lunged at me, jaws opening and closing on me and I cowered to the wall, hoping it would be over soon. All I could hear was my owner's laughter and James obvious excitement..._

I whimpered, remembering the searing pain that had come afterward. That had been hands down the worst he had ever done. But now...

I started breathing fast and heavy. My flight or fight instinct came in when I realized that in only a few moments I would have to face the consequences of my actions. I whined and started to look around. Then it hit me.

The park!

I had always gone there whenever things got really tough. Occasionally, I was able to sneak a dog biscuit, or find a forgotten bone half dug in the ground. The only downside was the other dogs.

Usually, they just left me alone. They weren't aware of my current, shall you say, 'living conditions', and I suppose thought my owners were elderly. I nearly snorted at this idea. However, there was a catch. I would indefinitely run into Lauren and Jessica and there crew, and be tormented on how my coat wasn't perfect, or how I was always dirty and what-not. But they were better than the anger and punishment I would get if my owners saw what I had done.

Park it is then.

**EPOV**

I breathed heavily as we all walked outside. Emmett and Jasper were in another argument about who broke the doggie-door this time (my opinion? Jasper), and Alice and Rose were busy talking about the upcoming visit to the park. I trotted away from them, and sat in the shelter of a nearby tree. No matter where I went on our property, it was always raining. Wouldn't freakin stop, even for a second! The worst part was probably the sun, though. Or, should I say, the lack of. I growled.

I didn't think I would like this town a lot.

This sucked, because I knew from how much Peter and Charlotte were gushing over this place, we would be here for a while. Fuck my life. Well, at least we would be going over to the park soon. After a while, everyone got bored and joined me under the shelter of the tree. Rosalie kept bitching on how her 'god descended' hair was getting wet, and Emmett was jumping in newly formed puddles trying to get Rosalie wet. Alice was moaning about how she ate her food too fast, and Jasper was comforting her.

As I looked around, at Emmett's foolishness and Jaspers concern, I realized that I was the odd man out. Usually, I wouldn't have had cared but now... now I wanted someone that would make me laugh, someone who wanted me to cheer them up. I pushed these feelings aside.

Feelings were for fuckin' cats.

* * *

><p>So, in case you havent noticed, its KINDA like Twilight. Characters are the same *basically* and its going to be an 'Edward falls in love with Bella' kind of fic. On another note... What dog should Carlisle be? I'v already established Esme, and the reason I havent included them was because I dont know what breed he should be... oh well!<p>

Reviews get a sexy edward visiting your dreams tonight ;)


	2. The Right Choice

**SM **gets alllll the credit. I'm just using her characters :D

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

I really wondered if this was such a good plan. I really did. Honest! (Even if Charlotte tells you differently!) I _had _thought it out…. Kinda.

Yeah, kinda.

Moving to Forks had ultimately been my decisions. My wife was equally happy with either place to live in, but had really wanted me to be the deciding factor in it all. And my deciding factor was my dogs. I thought they could have a better life in Forks than they could in no-where, Alaska.

I know. Pussy whipped by dogs. Disgraceful, believe me. Ever since we got our tests back about Charlotte three years ago, we decided to add to our already medium sized seemingly happy family. I smiled as I thought about it. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect vision of a happy household, in our eyes. Esme always had that beautiful coat, and Carlisle always had that twinkle in his eye and that soft spot heart.

My eyes watered just thinking about them. That was another hard decision - to let my first dogs go and live with my parents, where they wouldn't have the stress of moving every few years. Thankfully, in my heart I knew that my dogs understood - they had helped us raise and take care of our others dogs Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and lastly Edward. They were kind and patient, treating the new dogs as if they were their own puppies.

I stretched out my legs in my well paid first class seat. I looked to my right and there was Charlotte, sleeping away. It never made much sense to me to sleep on an airplane - you're missing all of the amazing sights you can see right outside you're freaking window! I glanced around, catching sights of the other passengers on the airplane heading towards Seattle.

There was a sleeping baby on a wide awake, terrified father's shoulder. Presumably the mom of said child was sleeping on his other shoulder, and the poor man was trapped. I looked away quickly when the man caught my eye. I knew this trick - he would make poor puppy dog eyes, convince me to take his seat so he could be gone 'for just one second' while I'm stuck holding the baby and letting the mom rest on my shoulder while he's missing for _hours_. It happened to me once, and it wasn't about to happen again.

My thoughts turned back to my dogs. I wondered if they were alright. I already knew that Alice was dead asleep before we even hit the airport parking lot - one small green pill, and she was out like a light. As long as Alice didn't freak out, Jasper stayed relatively calm. Rosalie was pretty calm every time, but had a little discomfort when the plane started up. Couldn't blame her, really. Her show past really came in handy when she had to travel around the world for shows, and when we had to take an airplane to go where our next house was.

Emmett and Edward, on the other hand, are total nutcases when it comes to traveling. Emmett needs to have at least two to three pills on average, depending on how many you shoved down his throat. Edward, though, was trickier. _Much _trickier. Because of his past, we knew that he had no qualms on biting a human's hand - and that's where the problem arises. Charlotte can usually get close enough to him with the pill, but neither of us can force him to eat it. Then there's only one other option - tricking him to eat it with his food.

Sadly, Edward seems smarter than the average dog. And when there's food evolved, Emmett's stupider than the average dog. Enough said. This time, instead of pulling both our hair out, we decided to let Edward go without the pill this time. From the first class, we're directly above the cargo/storage area, and I cant hear anything. Maybe this trip will be different?

And on cue, everything goes to hell. Typical.

The flight attendant comes up to the man holding the baby and wife on both his shoulders and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. Apparently, the man doesn't care for his wife or his newly born baby, and puts on a 'predator' face. You know the one I'm talking about, the one when the man is 'hunting' - but not for food.

The attendant is captivated. Stupid women. Go figure, she has a selection of drinks on her cart right next to them. I'm sure you can imagine what happens next.

Then man reaches for the bottle of rum, and the wife wakes up. She looks at them for one second and starts screaming at the man and the flight attendant. This, of course, wakes up the baby and the baby is screaming its freaking head off. The prompts the women to take a step back, right in the back of the tray which flips over and breaks every glass container in it. And since the tray was filled with different pocket sized alcohol substances in it that were made in _glass_, it all breaks and spills on the floor. By now, the flight attendant is screaming her head off, challenging the baby that's crying. Everything gets worse and worse - charlotte wakes up, another flight attendant comes out to help the first one, and ends slipping and cutting herself on the broken glass. And the plane's floor is covered in carpet. Yeah. Explain that one to me too!

And _just_ when it couldn't get any worse, it does. I hear a howl. Coming from right below us. And I'm 99.9% sure that its Edward, freaking out from the noise. But then again, I couldn't really blame him.

I would be howling if I could, too.

As we step out of the plane, I take a deep breathe. Then Charlotte does. We look at each other and nod silently, taking another deep breathe.

It was a _long _flight.

Very long.

I waved a taxi down, letting Charlotte comfort the dogs while I explained our situation to the taxi driver. Fortunately, he had no problem with five dogs in crates coming into his taxi.

Good man.

Before we know it, the driver is dropping us out at our new house and charlotte is thanking him profusely, since he put up with all of the … dog issues.

I grab Charlotte by the waist and swing her in a circle, the crates standing behind me. I give her an Eskimo kiss, and carry her through bridal style with one hand as the other struggles to roll the five dogs in on their carrier wheelie thing-a-ma-bob. She sees me struggling and laughs, despite me trying to be a manly man and wrestles my hand away from the carriers.

She smirks over her back and sets up the crates in the living room.

I can feel it.

This was the right decision.

* * *

><p>So…. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! This might clear things up as to where Carlisle and Esme are during the whole story - don't worry, they'll make some… appearances ;) I've been SUPER busy this summer, BUT I WILL MAKE A COMMITMENT to update more, promise J next POV will be from Edward, and their first doggy park experience! BTW, if you havent figured it out yet Peter and Charlotte are the twilight characters owners.<p> 


End file.
